That place called home
by Hyperbole1729
Summary: Alice went back to Makai for a visit. Marisa chases after her fearing Alice might decide to stay there. Largely inspired by the doujin "Alice Phantasm" by Personal Color


Maybe I'm just impatient. Maybe I should just wait a bit longer. Maybe I should just calm down. Having these thought while flying at full speed, it's only obvious my choice is already made. How much time has it been anyway? It seems like an eternity has passed since I last saw her face.

"_I'll return really soon. I'm just visiting my parent's home."_

"_Don't take too long. If you do… I'll come abduct you so prepare yourself, ok?"_

That was the last time we spoke. You better be prepared Alice because I wasn't joking when I said those words.

I finally caught up with that flying ship. Those guys sure like to fly around for nothing! This time however the atmosphere is different even if the place hasn't changed a bit. That must be because I'm looking for something different. I keep going at full speed and barge into the captain's cabin.

-Like I said, today is a day off and we're not taking any passengers to Makai. Come back tomorrow

-That won't do ze! It has to be now! Or do you want us to fight again?

This talk has been going on for several minutes. Why won't she agree to a little danmaku battle so I can beat her up and make take me to Makai?

-Ah no, no fighting please. Hijiri-sama is sleeping and I don't want to wake her up…

-Murasa-chan, we have a visitor?

Byakuren cheerfully walked into the room.

-Ah if it isn't that human magician! What can we do for you?

Perfect. If I tell her about Alice she'll surely order that captain to bring me in Makai at full speed. Everything's going as expected.

-Hijiri-sama please don't waste your time with this simple human. I'll take care of her

-But Murasa-chan, she came all the way in here it must be for a reason. Let's hear out ok?

Seeing Byakuren's bright smile the girl could only back down and reply "as you wish". As expected. This is so easy.

-Yo Byakuren! I have a favour to ask of your ship

-Ah and what might that be?

-You see my girlfriend recently used your service to go in Makai to see her parents but hasn't come back. I'm worried and want to see if she's alright.

The magician looked a bit shocked and stayed silent for a moment. Come on, you're the one who's all "humans and youkai should be equal". Finally she regained composure.

-That girl... if her parents are in Makai then that means she's a youkai?

-Yeah

-And you're going out with her, a _youkai_?

-Yeah

She turned around and couldn't see her expression. For a slight moment I hesitated. Maybe going all out wasn't the best choice… Maybe…

I could hear Byakuren crying. What kind of reaction was that? She was crying on the captain's shoulder.

-MURASA-CHAN! MURASA-CHAN! Did you hear that? Such a sad and touching story… A human and a youkai! Getting along so well! Going out together! And now separated! Murasa-chan! We have to help them be together! This is romance we're talking about! Full speed into Makai!

-Yes Hijiri-sama but please stop crying

-But but this is such a wonderful story…

I sighed in relief. Yup everything's going according to plan. Murasa went to the control room and as she passed by me she murmured

-This is only because Hijiri-sama is so kind…

I wandered around a bit randomly for a while until the place started looking familiar. I had been only once in this part of Makai but I remember it like it was yesterday. It was somewhere in this demons' realm that I met Alice for the first time. At that time I never imagined I'd ever see her again... or that we would become lovers. Alice never said why she left Makai. I also never asked. But now I couldn't help but wonder why. And the one thing I tried to avoid thinking all this time slowly started haunting my mind. This place was her home after all, with her family. So what if... What if she decided to stay here and not come back in Gensokyo...  
Not wanting to think too much about it, I decided to enjoy the view of this unfamiliar world. Naturally, I followed the only route I knew leading to Alice's mother. Filled with so many visions and memories of the past, I couldn't help but smile a bit. That time sure had been fun. Without causing troubles this time, I made it to that demon goddess' place.

-You've finally arrived I see.

-Who's there!

-I was already aware that you would be coming.

-Really… So?

-What is your purpose here?

-There's someone I want to kidnap ze!

Then Shinki started laughing.

-As interesting as usual I see! Come with me. Alice-chan doesn't know you're here. I can't wait to see what kind of cute expression she'll make.

We walked silently through a series of corridor. The only sounds that could be heard were our footsteps and Shinki's happy whistling. She looks kind of happy for someone whose daughter is about to get kidnapped…

-This is her room… Let's surprise her okay?

I nodded. I love these kind of things after all.

-Alice-chan? Can I come in?

-Yes, what is it mother?

Shinki opened the door and I entered the room.

-Yo Alice!

-Ma-Marisa?

Alice turned around immediately after hearing my voice. Her face was all flustered but she was smiling brightly. Seeing her smile that much eased my worries a bit.

-W-what are you doing here?

-I warned you ze. If you take too long I'll come abduct you.

-But Marisa… It's not even been two weeks

-Eh? But two weeks separated from you is a long time for me… So now let's go!

I took Alice in my arms.

-Marisa what are you doing?

-I'm abducting you!

-You're not obliged to do it for real you know Marisa… It's troublesome for everyone else…

-You say that Alice but you're happy that I came for you right?

She hid her face in my chest and murmured "Yeah I am…"

I started to run out of the room but as we reached the door Shinki blocked the way.

-Ara, don't leave so soon. Can't you stay for the night? You must be hungry right? A nice warm meal will soon be ready

-She's right Marisa. Why don't we leave tomorrow? And there's someone you have to meet before we leave…

-Well as long as I can be with Alice I don't mind…

-Then I'll leave you two alone for a while and watch Yumeko-chan cooking!

Just like that the happy god walked away. Alice closed the door and we sat on the bed.

I gathered my courage and asked the question I did not want to ask.  
-Say Alice...  
-What is it?  
-Tell me honestly... Are you planning on staying to live here?  
-Huh?  
-Well this is your home after all so I'd understand if…  
-What are you talking about Marisa? This might have been the case in the past but now Gensokyo is my home. Why would you ever think such a thing?

Her casual answer reassured me. She really never even considered going back in Makai. I felt really happy. I slowly rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes.  
She gently took my hand and murmured: "And anyway... I wouldn't be able to stand living in a place where you're not there... you should know that, stupid..."

I couldn't help laughing. She almost shouted in her usual fakely angered tone  
-Hey don't laugh! You were the one saying strange things you know…  
-Sorry but you're just so cute ze  
-Ah? Trying to appease me with pretty words? That won't work this time.

I knew perfectly well without looking that her face was burning red.  
-Really? And how about this?  
I lifted my head, slid my hand delicately on her crimson cheek her slowly reached for her warm lips. She responded vigorously and in a matter of seconds we were lying on the bed, embracing each other tightly. This could have kept going for a long while if it wasn't for a knock on the door. Alice quickly sat up  
-Yes?  
Shinki opened with a teasing smile  
-Ara, am I interrupting something perhaps?

-Ah just when things were getting good ze  
-Ma-Marisa!  
Shinki chuckled  
-Alice-chan you don't have to be that embarrassed. Now come you two, dinner is ready.

We followed her with Alice looking away the entire time. I wanted to tease her a bit more but even I know when to stop. Then I remembered.  
-Oh yeah Alice... You said something about someone I had to meet...  
-You'll see soon...  
-Ah come on tell me ze  
-No way  
-Is that revenge?  
-Maybe  
-Ah it's nice to see my Alice-chan getting along so well with someone  
-M-Mother! Don't go saying unnecessary things...  
-Alice is so cute when she's embarrassed ze  
-So cute  
-I'm not talking to you two anymore!

When we arrived at the table I noticed it was arranged for 5 people. The 3 of us, Yumeko the maid... That meant other seat was reserved for the mystery girl. We sat down while the maid was starting to put the food on the table.

-Alice... now can you tell me who it is you want me to meet?  
As soon as I said that, my eyes got covered by a pair of hands  
-Marisa is so mean... Did you forget about me already?  
That voice! It can't be... I can't believe it... But there's no way I could be mistaken about her voice. That person that suddenly disappeared from my existence so many years ago, without leaving any trace...  
Slowly my mouth opened.  
-Mima...sama?  
-So you do remember me!

I somehow still couldn't believe it.  
-Mima-sama…  
-Yes?  
-Mima-sama  
-Do you like my name so much?  
-Is it really you?  
-Marisa, stand up. Now close your eyes and turn around.  
I did exactly as she said, too overwhelmed by emotions to think correctly  
-Good girl. Now open your eyes. So is it really me?  
It really was her. That same 2 piece blue dress, that long green hair...  
-Mima-sama  
I hugged her as I felt tears forming in my eyes.  
-There there... You've grown a lot since last time. But you're still kind of small  
-You're the one who's too tall…  
-Is that a way to talk to your mentor? I didn't raise you this way!  
-I know this is such a moving moment but the food will get cold  
-Ah that's right food! Let's sit down Marisa

Mima-sama hit my back strongly while saying that and sat down. I had almost forgotten how violent that ghost could be. As I sat down Alice happily teased me  
-Ah... so there is someone Marisa actually listens to?  
-Shut up  
-Such a rude girl  
-Hey Marisa, I didn't raise you to talk in such a way!  
-That's very convincing for someone talking with her mouth full  
-This and that are different matters.

The rest of the meal went on just like that, we all kept arguing, teasing and laughing. It was as lively and noisy as a party at the shrine. It kept going even after no food was left and Yumeko went to clean the dishes.  
-Marisa, since you're leaving with Alice-chan tomorrow, mind if I keep her to myself for a while? And I'm sure you want some time alone with that troublesome ghost right?  
-Yeah… Thanks.  
When they both left the room, Mima-sama's expression became more serious

-Marisa?

-Yes?  
-Are you practicing your magic properly?  
-Yes, Mima-sama  
-Are you studying well?  
-Yes, Mima-sama  
She used to ask me those questions back then when she went to live in the shrine and I came over to visit.

-Good girl. Are you eating well?

However I didn't expect that other question…

-Yes, Mima-sama

-Are you taking good care of yourself?

-Yes, Mima-sama

-Are you healthy?

-Yes, Mima-sama

-Are you living your life fully and happily?

-Yes, Mima-sama

She smiled and patted my head

-Guess I don't need to worry then.

-Mima-sama… Why did you leave without saying anything?

-Sorry I made you worry… But Makai got completely sealed off before I had the chance to go talk to you about it…

-Will you come back to Gensokyo someday?

-No. My home is where the one I love is. It's the same for Alice-chan right?

So she stayed here because of Shinki… And I'm the reason why Alice calls Gensokyo her home. Such simple facts… I wonder why I didn't see that before.

-Can I come visit you again?

-You don't need to ask that silly. Ah but maybe I'll go visit too… and cause some sort of trouble

-Sounds fun! But if you do, I'll come stop you

-So mean… I was hoping you'd fight for me

-I'm a youkai exterminator you know

-And you're going out with a youkai?

-You can't rely on common sense in Gensokyo.

-Talking back to your mentor? Such insolence! Come now; show me how strong you got. Show me your beautiful magic.

-If I win you'll have to teach me some new spells again

-And if _I_ win?

-Then I'll assist you in causing an incident

-Good. Now let's play like we used to

-So? What do you have to say for your defence Marisa?

-But Alice, Mima-sama is strong so I had to go all out ze

-Aren't you always going all out?

-Kind of

Alice looked outside at those giant holes on the ground and destroyed buildings

-Oh well, mother can repair that in a flash… She created all of Makai after all…

She closed the light and got in the bed

-The bed is kind of small so we'll have to sleep very close to each other

-That's why I like small bed ze.

-Say Marisa?

-Hum?

-Next time will you come here with me?

-Of course I will

-Murasa-chan! Look! Look! A human and a youkai, together!

Alice looked at me a bit discouraged

-Marisa… What did you go saying around again?

-Nothing… But you know… it was the easiest way to get in Makai as fast as possible and…

-That's not a reason!

-Murasa-chan, look, look! They get along so well. You two can count on us anytime to travel to Makai, right Murasa-chan?

-Yes Hijiri-sama…

Just like that, our trips to Makai just got even easier to do.

OMAKE:

-Say Shinki?

-Yes?

-You know, Marisa is kind of like my daughter… And Alice is your daughter. Since we are together, aren't they like in an incestuous relationship?

-Ara that kind of sounds romantic in a way.


End file.
